A Fork in the Road
A Fork in the Road is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Story Once Arthur arrives near the mission area, he starts coughing violently until he passes out in Saint Denis. He wakes up to find a stranger dragging and helping him to the doctor's surgery, where he is greeted by a spooked receptionist who calls on Doctor Joseph R. Barnes who brings him to his surgery room. Before he starts examining him, he asks for a payment in order to help him which Arthur quickly gives. After an examination of his ear, breathing and mouth, Arthur is given the diagnosis of tuberculosis. Upon hearing the bad news Arthur expresses disbelief, and the Doctor tells him that he is very sick and that Tuberculosis is a progressive disease. Before leaving, Dr. Barnes injects a syringe with steroids into Arthur's arm in order to give him "a little bit more energy" for the day. Depending on the honor rating that Arthur has, he will see a Deer/Buck or a Coyote/Wolf after wandering around in Saint Denis for a while. Gold Medal Objectives * Complete within 3 minutes and 5 seconds. Video walkthrough File:Red_Dead_Redemption_2_-_Mission_65_-_A_Fork_in_the_Road_Gold_Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 63 - A Fork in the Road Replay & Gold Medal Trivia * Once this mission is completed, Arthur will be sick with tuberculosis for the remainder of his playthrough, which also reduces all of his cores by 20%. * Once Arthur’s sickness is revealed to be tuberculosis, Arthur will only gain a limited amount of benefits from Food and Drinks, meaning his cores will only refill from food and drink from a limited amount of provisions. Eating or drinking more will result in Arthur coughing and having a pop up reminding you of being sick. The only way to fully refill any cores if fully empty while sick is to rest or sleep. * Arthur will lose his stocky appearance and will have an underweight appearance even at perfect weight after this mission. * Depending on your Honor Rating (High or Low), Arthur will be given different quotes in flashbacks and the color theme will change, as well as the animal that he sees in the end of the mission will be different. **If Arthur's Honor rating is High, the color theme will be golden yellow reflecting sunlight, the quotes in the flashbacks will be more positive about Arthur and he will see a Deer/Buck at the very end of the mission. **If Arthur's Honor rating is low, the color theme will be a silver gray reflecting a fog, the quotes in the flashbacks will be more negative about Arthur and he will see a Coyote/Wolf at the very end of the mission. *If Arthur does not have any money on him, the Good Samaritan will give him ten dollars so that he can pay for the doctor visit. *This is the only mission that isn't marked on the map. It is triggered when attempting to meet Sadie Adler for another mission. Navigation ru:Развилка Category:Redemption II Missions